mekronosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Críticas de Mekronos
Entrevistas a la autora RADIO Cadena Ser - 95.4FM Onda Cero - 106.6FM Onda Cero - 106.6FM - Asociación cinco palabras Inconformistas FM - Radio Villalba 107.4FM - Sobre Cuentos para despertar Inconformistas FM - Radio Villalba 107.4FM - Sobre Mekronos Radio Sol Albal - 93.7FM Despierta Sherezade - Getafe Radio (1) Despierta Sherezade - Getafe Radio (2) La tarde se mueve - Onda Bulevar Escritores exigentes -ExLibric - Radio Online PRENSA ESCRITA El diario.es - Periódico Blanco sobre negro - Revista Stygia - Revista La Dispensa - Revista Dando voz al silencio - Revista feminista El país de los estudiantes - Revista en papel Revista de Libros.com Edición Original - Web literaria Athalia la lía - Web literaria Trasno 3.0 - Revista BLOGS (artículos y entrevistas) = = Adopta un escritor - Web literaria A blue bookmark - Blog literario Se habla de libros - Blog literario L-es-de-libros - Blog literario Las palabras descarriadas - Blog literario La revolución .de los libros - Blog literario Blog de Marta Sebastián - Escritora Web oficial de Beatriz G. López - Escritora Grandes Libros - Blog de autores Mis lecturas de retos - Entrada promocional Páginas independientes - Entrada promocional Reseñas en blogs y revistas * ✯✯✯✯✯ Edición Original: "Te encantará “Mekronos” si te gustan los mundos de fantasía, la acción y los personajes carismáticos. Encontrarás valores como la lealtad, la amistad y la tolerancia. Una lectura que recomendaría sin lugar a a dudas a cualquier joven y no tan joven." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Trasno 3.0: "La verdad, este libro me ha parecido una maravilla y es uno de los mejores libros que he leído últimamente. (...) la autora tiene una imaginación impresionante, ya que la trama del libro está muy bien elaborada y me parece asombroso que haya creado un mundo tan bonito, con muchos detalles, pero ambientado a la vez en el mundo real." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Flan de mil palabras: "El mejor libro que me he leído este año. No solo me ha encantado su historia, sino que además me ha sorprendido con un trasfondo crítico de lo más natural y oportuno, con una originalidad desorbitada y unos personajes tan reales, naturales y ¡revolucionarios! que aunque hayan pasado un par de semanas desde que terminé la obra no puedo quitármela aún de la cabeza." * ✯✯✯✯✯ My own words: "La trama muy buena, interesante y bien estructurada. Desde el primer capitulo te quedas embobado con la lectura y no puedes parar. * ✯✯✯✯✯ Se habla de libros: "Esta historia ha sido para mí como un regalo caído del cielo, así de claro, te engancha desde el primer capítulo hasta el último y tiene unos personajes muy bien construidos." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Volando entre libros abiertos: "Comencé a leer este libro hace cuatro días y lo he devorado. La historia que Gema nos cuenta es muy diferente a otras que haya leído. (...) Empecé a leer y pensé...cómo lo estoy disfrutando, las páginas pasaban volando y es que la narrativa que tiene la autora es muy fresca y muy sencilla de leer." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Las palabras descarriadas: "Sí, ha sido una de las mejores lecturas de este 2017. Lo confieso, he mirado el reloj en repetidas ocasiones durante mi jornada laboral con la esperanza cruel que el tiempo volase a más velocidad para que yo pudiese salir del trabajo y así volver a internarme en el mundo que rodea a Esmeralda y Mekronos." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Mi mundo personal de libros: "Su trama me fascina por el simple hecho de ser algo tan desconocido como atrayente, y sus personajes aún más. El mundo de fantasía y ficción que crea y nos enseña Gema a través de esta historia es espectacular." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Creatividad Internacional: "Me he quedado con muchas ganas de leer la continuación, el mundo creado por la autora me ha encantado, todo el mundo de Internet, las redes, es fascinante, más el peligro que acecha a nuestros protagonistas y al mundo de la mano de los terroristas de Nargos, hacen que la novela sea muy adictiva." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Mar de libros: "Los personajes están muy bien creados y en todo momento conoceremos sus sentimientos, sus miedos y eso hace que te puedas meter en la historia a través de ellos. * ✯✯✯✯✯ Los mundos de Blue: "Mekronos es una gran historia que tenéis que leer (...) a mí personalmente me ha encantado y en nada me pondré con el segundo" * ✯✯✯✯✯ Estación informática: "Es una historia que la verdad, a pesar de no tocar más que libros técnicos, personalmente me consiguió enganchar hasta finalizar los dos libros." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Blog de Beatriz G. López: "Es un libro que no se puede dejar escapar. Es muy fácil enamorarse de él. ¡Todo el mundo a leer Mekronos!" * ✯✯✯✯✯ Leyendo, tejiendo y cocinando en K: "¿Recomendado? Si, es una novela juvenil en la que no faltan acción, aventuras y hay varias subtramas que quedan abiertas a una continuación. Está narrado de forma ágil y sin meter diálogos o hechos supérfluos solo por rellenar." * ✯✯✯✯✯ A blue bookmark: "Uno de mis nuevos libros favoritos (...) La verdad, no sé por dónde empezar a hablar de este libro porque os juro que es uno de los mejores que he leído este año." * ✯✯✯✯✯ L-es-de-libros: "La historia me parece de superhéroes con mucha acción y la verdad es que me encanta. No le he encontrado algo malo al libro, debo decir que lo tiene todo." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Las inquilinas de Netherfield: "La historia en sí me ha sorprendido para bien sobre todo por su complejidad y originalidad." * ✯✯✯✯✯ I love libros: "En resumen: es un libro que, si os gusta lo fantástico, os encantará; que os enamorareis de muchos personajes y que lo tenéis que leer porque merece la pena." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Los caminos de los libros: "El que esté englobado en ciencia-ficción hace del manuscrito una lectura perfecta para el verano (bueno, vale, para lo que queda de él), ya que suele ser algo entretenido y ligero para una época relacionada con las vacaciones. (...) Si Dickens, Charlotte Bronte u Homero necesitaron un empujón en su día, no veo razón para no apoyar a la autora y su proyecto literario." * ✯✯✯✯✯ La revolución de los libros: "Me gusta cómo la escritora desarrolla la trama. Al emplear un lenguaje sencillo, escrito en tercera persona del pasado, la acción se desarrolla de un modo ágil y trepidante. Muchas veces en cuestión de líneas e incluso de un párrafo la autora da un cambio tan importante a la misma que sólo por eso quieres saber más, es adictivo, en serio…" * ✯✯✯✯✯ El escritorio del Búho: "Una novela de fantasía urbana y ciencia ficción, que debo señalar que a pesar de que no sigo mucho el género me enganchó desde el primer capítulo, la historia me pareció muy interesante y original." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Mis alas literarias: "Mekronos es una novela de ciencia ficción que me ha gustado y que sin lugar a dudas recomiendo leer. Con un mundo paralelo que se entremezcla con el nuestro de una forma magnífica y unos personajes muy reales, el buen sabor de boca está asegurado." * ✯✯✯✯✯ Cuéntame algo: "Recomiendo su lectura, pues Mekronos mezcla todos los géneros que puedas imaginar y les da un sentido." * ✯✯✯✯⋆ Jorge G Moralejo (booktuber): "Es un libro con sorpresas, tensión, giros inesperados, sentimientos... Es un libro genial que te sumerge en una distopía llena de caos, corrupción, injusticias, amistad... y que engancha desde la primera página." * ✯✯✯✯⋆ Ciudad de tinta: "Una trama interesante, sorprendente y muy fresca. De lectura rápida y altamente adictiva. Con personajes interesantes y con muchos matices, una obra perfecta para jóvenes y amantes del la Ciencia Ficción." * ✯✯✯✯⋆ La estantería de Penny Lane: "Recomiendo leer este libro a absolutamente todo el mundo, porque creo que puede sorprender muy mucho, y para bien. * ✯✯✯✯⋆ Llave al infinito: "Me ha parecido una novela muy interesante (...) engancha desde el principio." * ✯✯✯✯⋆ Palabras leídas: "Esta historia nos ha dejado atónitos, sin dudas el mejor libro de fantasía que hemos leído a día de hoy." * ✯✯✯✯ Ataque friki: "Un libro que ha superado las expectativas, pero me ha dejado con muchas dudas y con ganas de más. * ✯✯✯✯ Barcelona and books: "Mekronos ha sido una lectura divertida y con toques de misterio que me han mantenido pegada a sus páginas. Además, plantea una realidad que te permite reflexionar en ese futuro que parece prometedor, aunque también tiene un lado oscuro." * ✯✯✯✯ Yo leí un libro: "Se trata de una novela que ha sido todo un descubrimiento, ya que me ha encantado y encima tiene mucho mérito puesto que la autora es muy joven." * ✯✯✯✯ Un libro para ser feliz: "Mi personaje favorito es Lázaro y es que la lealtad que muestra hacia Esmeralda y su rebeldía y defectos de persona normal me han enamorado." * ✯✯✯✯ Mi vida entre los libros: "Este ha sido un libro que me ha sorprendido y ha superado todas mis expectativas desde el comienzo, me ha mantenido enganchada durante toda la lectura, me ha resultado muy entretenido y sencillo de leer." * ✯✯✯✯ Can't fight the moonlight: "Con dosis justas de acción, valor, amistad, intuición, inteligencia, fuerza, miedo, ficción y realidad, Mekronos es una novela que no os podéis perder si queréis leer algo diferente y original." * ✯✯✯✯ Krazy Book Obsession: "Mekronos, sin duda una lectura diferente y original. Con una trama que si bien al principio puede parecer algo confusa, pero que a medida que avanza la historia la autora hila perfecto el mundo real con los diferentes mundos paralelos. Cargado de acción y misterio, los personajes estarán en movimiento la mayoría del tiempo entre los distintos giros que va creando la autora que, si bien a veces algún que otro personaje puede darte mala espina, a rasgos generales conseguirá sorprenderte hasta llegar a pensar quién es quién en realidad. Y con un final que sin duda nos dejará con muchas ganas de saber como continúa la historia en su segunda parte." * ✯✯✯✯ Los manuscritos del caos: "En Mekronos nos encontramos una novela juvenil de ciencia ficción muy original en cuanto a la cotidianeidad de sus personajes y situaciones y el sorprendente conflicto de la protagonista." * ✯✯✯✯ El Independiente: "¿Recomiendo leer a Gema López? ¡Claro que sí! Es en verdad talentosa. Tiene una creatividad enorme y una capacidad única para crear mundos. Tiene gran cariño por su país y sabe transmitirlo de forma muy eficaz a través de la escritura." * ✯✯✯✯ Un viaje por los libros: "En mis 5 sentidos puedo decirles que lo recomiendo al 100 por 100. La forma como van pasando las cosas es interesante y sus giros no muy esperados, personajes que no creías o no imaginabas que serían malos o buenos... Os RECOMIENDO UN MONTÓN el libro .Van a pasar un buen rato y la trama os fascinará" * ✯✯✯✯ Mente de libros: "El final me pareció muy agradable y ya estoy ansiosa por leer la segunda parte. Es un libro que recomiendo bastante y espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad." * ✯✯✯✯ El rincón de Aloine: "He tardado tres días en leerlo y ojalá pueda leer pronto la segunda parte de esta bilogía, porque me he quedado con muchísimas ganas de saber qué pasa." * ✯✯✯✯ A Librería: "Mekronos es una auténtica explosión de imaginación, con un buen ritmo y tremendamente entretenida." * ✯✯✯✯ The Ivory Marble: "Una historia inspirada en la época actual pero llena de fantasía, que juega con el mundo físico y el virtual. Con unos personajes carismáticos en los que resulta fácil empatizar y una historia de lo más interesante, “Mekronos” es una novela que se lee con agilidad. Recomendada para los amantes del género." * ✯✯✯⋆ Un libro y té: "Es una trama que te sorprende y que tiene unos giros que te dejan más de una vez con la boca abierta." * ✯✯✯⋆ En mi bosque de letras: "Mekronos es una novela de fantasía urbana, con amor, amistad, unos personajes muy bien definidos y buenos giros argumentales, además de una trama bastante original." * ✯✯✯⋆ La lectora de libros: "Queda claro que tendré que leer la continuación para conocer el desenlace de esta aventura pero lo haré sin falta porque la forma directa de escribir de la autora me ha gustado y este primer volumen no ha estado nada mal." * ✯✯✯⋆ Mi tarde junto a un libro: "El final de este libro te deja con ganas de seguir leyendo y que en cuanto pueda me haré con su segunda parte para saber cómo continua todo." * ✯✯✯⋆ Pájaras lectoras: "Es una lectura que he disfrutado bastante a pesar de no ser uno de mis géneros habituales. (...) La autora nos presenta las incógnitas suficientes para mantenernos interesados a lo largo de este libro y que además queden suficientes frentes abiertos como para animarnos a leer Mekronos: Metamorfosis." * ✯✯✯⋆ Mis romances encontrados: "En definitiva, Mekronos es un buen libro de ciencia ficción no muy alejado de nuestra propia realidad en la que la autora ha creado un mundo extraordinario y a unos protagonistas llenos de fuerza y coraje. IAs y humanos se unirán para acabar con una organización muy peligrosa que pondrá sus vidas en peligros y con la que tendrán que luchar. Con unos secundarios divertidos y alocados, no podéis dejar de leer este libro si os gusta el género." * ✯✯✯ El rincón de Haru: "Lo primero que me atrapó de la historia, y que se lleva mis dieces, es el mundo que ha creado la autora." * ✯✯✯ Believe in yourself: "Tiene un buen ritmo, la trama es entretenida, diferente, interesante y me mantuvo enganchada." * ✯✯✯ Serendipia: "Me llevé varias sorpresas ya que la autora nos presenta una premisa muy interesante, mundos paralelos, inteligencia artificial, criaturas fantásticas y muchos misterios por descubrir." * ✯✯✯ The blood lines: "He disfrutado la lectura, ya que es amena, rápida de leer, no dejan de suceder cosas y hay misterios cada dos por tres." * ✯✯✯ Adicta a los libros: "Si tuviera que definir el libro con una palabra, esta sería "original". Se nota que la autora tiene imaginación y sabe cómo canalizarla y plasmarla en el papel. Me ha gustado mucho como la autora juega con la red y nos presenta un mundo bien definido, denominado Aicran, con sus murallas, habitantes (la inteligencias artificiales); añadiendo el tema de los receptores y demás." * ✯✯✯ Juglar de tinta: "En definitiva, Mekronos ha sido una lectura muy entretenida, que he devorado en poco tiempo y que recomiendo. Si no estáis acostumbrados a la ciencia ficción, es un muy buen libro para adentraros en ella." * ✯✯✯ Books for our minds: "Una historia que se divide en dos mundos, acción, misterio y amistad. Unabanda terrorista y otra dispuesta a pararle los pies con ayuda de las IAs y sus receptores. Una historia que se lee en un suspiro y que resulta entretenida." * ✯✯✯ Devorando libros: "Tengo ganas de leer la segunda parte" * ✯✯✯ Libros prohibidos: "Es capaz de sumergir al lector en un mundo fascinante." * ✯✯✯ Banny Lee: "El libro me gustó y me dejó con ganas de más." * ✯✯✯ Nadando entre tinta: "Buen libro." RECOMENDACIÓN Adictabooks Vida de una lectora dispersa Mis lecturas de retos Reseñas de influencers de las RRSS Bookinstagramers @hadaslectoras @barcelonaandbooks @bosquedeletras Booktubers Jorge G. Moralejo Mimi Reads I Love libros_ Books 4 life Guacii Books David lee libros Asociación Cinco Palabras Facebookers Divinas lectoras